Advertising, such as in newspapers, radio, television, and over the Internet, is limited due to price, space, and time limitations, depending on the particular medium being used. Frequently, consumers desire additional information regarding the advertised product or service, and the consumer must devise ways to find out more about the advertised product or service.
What is needed is a simple technique to allow consumers to obtain more information about advertised products or services. What is also needed is a technique to allow advertisers to provide advertising particularly suitable for a certain type of consumer, such as those within a certain geographic area or those desiring specific attributes in an ad, such as providing coupons or allowing for an on-line sale of the product. Such a service would enhance the sales of the advertised product or service, provide increased consumer satisfaction, and provide a revenue stream for the provider of such a service.